Lumpy/Trivia
General Trivia *Lumpy is very similar to Homer Simpson, as both are known for their stupidity, both have held many occupations, both have been shown to eat a lot, and Lumpy's relationship with Cuddles is somewhat similar to Homer's relationship with Bart. *Lumpy is in one of Flaky's baseball cards in Flaky's Baseball Smoochie. *His season 3 starring pop up is the only pop-up where his eyes aren't crossed to indicate how dumb he is. *''Nuttin' but the Tooth, ''Wrath of Con, and Butter Me Up are the only episodes in which Lumpy appears and makes no audible vocal sounds. *Lumpy is also the name of several other fictional characters. *Lumpy, along with Lifty, Handy, and Cuddles make a cameo appearance as a totem pole in Gundarr, another Mondo Media show. *Lumpy has been shown to enjoy eating meat, which is odd since real moose are herbivores. Then again, the characters of Happy Tree Friends are portrayed as mostly human in behaviour, which this may be an example of. *Most of the time, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change positions, although there have been occasions where this does not happen. This is mostly due to laziness on the animators' part, similar to how Toothy's teeth change from his usual teeth to the standard buckteeth. This goof is easier to notice when Lumpy is looking back and forth. *Currently Lumpy has spoken English more than any other character in the show. *Lumpy is the third character to come back to life after dying in an episode, as he died in Havin' A Ball and appeared later in Wheelin' and Dealin'. *Although Lumpy appears to be an overall nice character and usually does not kill other characters intentionally, he seems to be one of the most hated characters in the show due to his stupidity. *Throughout the entire series, Lumpy is always seen with one of his antlers up and the other antler down. There were only two instances where both of Lumpy's antlers were pointing at the same direction, one was in From A to Zoo and the other one was in Concrete Solution. *Similar to Flippy, he has cursed at least once in the series. Lumpy said "What the hell?" in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and "Come on, goddammit!" in Kringle Feast, and can at times be heard saying "What the fuck?". *Lumpy may also be based off Goofy from the Mickey Mouse cartoons, as both have similar personalities, voices, and are the tallest of their respective groups. Ski Patrol, which stars Lumpy, parodies the old Goofy shorts. *He might be inspired by Bud Budiovitch and Stereo Monovici from Space Goofs, because of their stupidities and height. But it is believed that his design is inspired by Bullwinkle from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show . *Lumpy can be seen living in his trailer in You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' but the Tooth, Blind Date, By The Seat Of Your Pants, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and In Over Your Hedge. ''But in Aw, Shucks!, Junk in the Trunk and Peas in a Pod, he has a different, bigger house. *The Camp Lazlo character Scoutmaster Lumpus may be a reference to Lumpy. Most importantly, Lumpy had the position of scoutmaster in ''Take a Hike ''and ''Camp Pokeneyeout'.'' *In the "Rocko's Modern Life" episode "Bedfellows", a character looking almost exactly like Lumpy has a car dropped on him. However, this episode was made in 1993, so this is only a strangely accurate coincidence. Also Lumpy may be based loosely on that character. *In the Second Servings DVD, Lumpy has his own brand of sponge cakes called "Holiday Kringles", which look like Twinkies. *The Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love shows him to be allergic to the purple flowers that Cuddles are holding in the video. *Lumpy has a pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. *According to the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Pop Corn video in the First Blood DVD, he went to the state senator to sponsor a bill in order to ban parking airplanes near playgrounds and saved six lives. *Lumpy likes golfing, as is seen in Chew Said a Mouthful and Tongue in Cheek. *Lumpy cannot control cars or other vehicles very well, as is seen in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin,The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Treasure Those Idol Moments, Get Whale Soon, and An Inconvenient Tooth. *There is a running gag with Lumpy that occurs when he tries to drive, only to have his ride set in reverse which leads to the death of another character. He does this in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin, and The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *He can sometimes be selfish and greedy when it comes to money, as can be seen in Mime to Five ''and ''We're Scrooged!. *The first episode Lumpy was voiced by David Winn in was Remains to be Seen. Even though Rhode Montijo was credited, his voice was sampled, as can be heard after Flippy bit his left arm off and runs off. *There have only been 9 TV episodes out of 37 that Lumpy has been in where he has not had a job. *He is normally the victim of being robbed by Lifty and Shifty. **He is also the first character to get robbed by Lifty and Shifty in the series. *A rock on Mars was named after Lumpy. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! *Lumpy's most common job so far is being a surgeon and a policeman. *If you choose Lumpy in the Vision-O-Rama feature on the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show an upside down Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, referencing his stupidity. *He has appeared in every Halloween episode except Boo Do You Think You Are?. *He is one of the two characters who have taken on Fliqpy in a fight and won (in Remains to be Seen). The other one is the Flippy himself (in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). *Despite living in a trailer most of the time, he seems to be well off, even rich. Consider the following facts: *#He owns an amusement park named after himself. *#He owns a circus. *#He owns a toy store which boosted its profits from selling toys and Toothy's body parts. *#He owns an elephant. *#He owns a house with a giant hamster cage. *#He owns a motorcycle in addition to several vehicles. *#He owns a farm where he grows corn and staffed with mindless workers that do not need to be paid (Pod Lumpys). *#He owns his own newspaper. *#He seems to have high paying jobs (particularly being a surgeon). *#He has, at one time or another, employed practically all the other Tree Friends. *Lumpy, at one time or another, employed, served as boss to, was a superior to, or was in a position of influence to most of the other Tree Friends. **Lumpy has never been under the influence of another character in the work force. *#Cuddles - Was employed as a daredevil in his circus in Mime to Five and as a reporter in See What Develops. He was part of a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, where Lumpy alone took the decision to employ him. Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *#Toothy - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five and his toyshop in We're Scrooged!. Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike. He was the star of a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Giggles - Was his nurse in A Change of Heart and in Chew Said a Mouthful and was his student in Something Fishy. She was part of a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Petunia - Spun gold for him in his castle in Dunce Upon a Time and was his student in Something Fishy. Lumpy was her scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *#Sniffles - Worked at his newspaper in See What Develops and has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike. He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, as could be seen when Lumpy was seen as the one who decided to hire Cuddles. *#The Mole - Worked at his newspaper in See What Develops and has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Flaky - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five, has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act, and was his student in Something Fishy. Lumpy was her scoutmaster in Take a Hike. *#Mime - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five. *#Cro-Marmot - Worked for his circus in Mime to Five. *#Flippy - Followed his psychiatric advice, at least initially, in Double Whammy Part I. *#Nutty - Lumpy was his scoutmaster in Take a Hike and he had a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Splendid - Worked at his newspaper in See What Develops. *#Shifty - Has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Lifty - Has a part in a play directed by Lumpy in Class Act. *#Russell - He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, as could be seen when Lumpy was the one who decided to hire Cuddles. *#Handy - He was part of a band where Lumpy was an influential member in In a Jam, as could be seen when Lumpy was the one who decided to hire Cuddles. *#Lammy - Was her jailor and arresting officer in A Bit of a Pickle. *#Mr Pickles - Was the jailor of Lammy in A Bit of a Pickle. *#Disco Bear - He was his police partner in A Vicious Cycle. **So all in all, only Pop and Cub have not come into Lumpy's influence, authority, or have worked as a subordinate to the blue moose at least once. *Despite Lumpy being usually portrayed as unintelligent, there are some episodes where he shows some intelligence (to see the full list click here): *#In Doggone It, he was the only one to realize the reason for Whistle's attacks. *#In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he realized the danger of The Mole's blindness and gave him a dog to replace his cane. *#In We're Scrooged!, he quickly manages to make a paddle with his own eye to prevent Sniffles from leaving the shop. *#So far he is the only one to be aware of the causes of Flippy's PTSD, since in Without a Hitch ''and ''Random Acts of Silence, several characters who appear to be aware of Flippy's problem thought that he would flip out randomly, while in Double Whammy Part I Lumpy figured out the cause of his problem and attempted to cure it. *#He managed to finish the bridge in Concrete Solution despite his workmates being dead. *#In In Over Your Hedge, he combines a pair of hedge shears with a weed-whacker so he can trim his bushes quicker. *Theoretically, with very low IQ, he should have very high EQ, but he seems to be low on both. *Kenn Navarro has stated on Twitter that Lumpy is his favorite character design because his "lanky limbs" are fun to animate. Design *The early version of Lumpy was a dinosaur-like animal (eg. Banjo Frenzy). **This design is also seen as mask in Wrath of Con, specifically worn by Cub. *He appears to have blue eyes in Concrete Solution when looking into a nail gun. In Wishy Washy, however, a close-up of his lifeless body shows his eyes to be intensely green. *Lumpy is one of the blue characters. The other four are Petunia, Sniffles, Splendid and Truffles. *Lumpy is the first character from Happy Tree Friends to wear pants, though they are the same color as his skin. *According to the commentary from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Lumpy's original antlers were bigger and normal, but the crew decided that he looked too much like Bullwinkle (whom he is based off), so his antlers were made smaller and turned in different directions. *Lumpy wears an invisible T-shirt that blends in with his skin. When he takes it off, he can be seen with a tan line, nipples, buttocks, and genitals. He accidentally flashes Giggles in both You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let It Slide. *While most of the characters have visible ears, Lumpy has inner ear holes, as is evident in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Lumpy often shaves his face, even though he physically does not have a beard. However, in the episode Double Whammy Part I he had a beard while he worked as Flippy's psychiatrist. From this, it can be assumed that his natural hair color is black. This is proven false as he had a white beard in Just Be Claus. *He has chest hair in Ski Patrol, making him and Disco Bear the only characters with chest hair. *He is the only character apart from Lammy and Mr. Pickels who does not appear with mitten hands. He always has fingers. *Lumpy does not have a tail, which is odd as real moose have tails (though tiny stubby ones). *Lumpy's mouth has been known to move from below his snout to the tip of his snout. According to Kenn Navarro, this is done mostly to get a better read on his expressions, and partly for cartoonish value. Episode Statistics *Lumpy survives in 56 episodes out of 114. *He has the highest number of appearances in the series. *Unless one counts his cameos, Lumpy is the only member of the original four main characters to not appear in a Smoochie. *He has co-starred with each main character at least once, with the exceptions of Lammy and Mr. Pickels **He has co-starred with Cuddles more than he has with any other character. **He's the only character to co-star with Lifty and Shifty multiple times. *Despite being the character with the most starring roles, he is the character with one of the least number of appearance roles. Only Flippy, Splendid, Disco Bear, and Mime have had less. *Lumpy is one of the four characters who survive three consecutive segments in the TV episodes. This happens in Behind the Eight Ball (Blast from the Past, Chew Said a Mouthful, and See What Develops) and Friday the 13th (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). The others are Pop, Cro-Marmot, and The Mole. *Lumpy appears in every two-part episode, but has never had a real on-screen death in them. *Lumpy is the only character who has appeared, so far, in every season's first episode, both in the internet and TV series (Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Read 'em and Weep, You're Kraken Me Up, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks); as well as in every season finale (Happy Trails Pt. 1, From A to Zoo, By The Seat Of Your Pants, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). He is also present in the last scene of each of these episodes. *In the first season of the TV series, the only two episodes that Lumpy does not appear in are And the Kitchen Sink and Easy For You to Sleigh. **That makes "One Foot in the Grave" and "Four on the Floor" the only TV segments to not have Lumpy appear in all three episodes. **That also makes Pop, Cub, Lifty, and Shifty the only characters to not have Lumpy appear in all of their TV starring roles. *''I've Got You Under My Skin, ''A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Chew Said a Mouthful, and Wipe Out are the only TV episodes that Lumpy stars in without killing other characters. *Lumpy appears in the most Still Alive episodes. *Lumpy is in almost every single No Survivors episodes. The only ones he doesn't appear in are Boo Do You Think You Are?, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! ('Debatable)'' and My Better Half. *Lumpy is one of the few characters who starred in more than 3 TV episodes. The others are Sniffles (6), Lifty (4), and Shifty (4). *Lumpy was listed as a starring role in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Chew Said a Mouthful but actually had more of a featuring role in both episodes. **He has a featuring role in Ipso Fatso, Dunce Upon a Time, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Dream Job, and An Inconvenient Tooth. He should have had a starring role in all of these episodes except Autopsy Turvy and An Inconvienent Tooth where he had more of an appearance role. **He has an appearance role in From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Tongue in Cheek, Something Fishy, I Nub You, Breaking Wind, and Spare Tire when he should have a featuring role in all of these episodes. Lumpy is the only character to star in three consecutive TV episodes. He is also the only character to star in all three segments of a TV episode (Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, and Take a Hike, of "Marooned Five"'). *''Deep Six'' is the only TV episode where Lumpy does not star in either of the three segments (though he would normally have a starring role in Dunce Upon a Time) *Lumpy is one of the few characters who starred in a Still Alive episode. The others are Nutty, Handy, Splendid, Flippy, and Toothy. Kills and Deaths *He has more deaths then all of the other main characters. *He has the most kills with 350+ kills *He currently has the highest survival rate out of the four primary characters and lowest survival rate out of the characters who rarely die. **He is also the only one out of the four primary characters (Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and himself) who "rarely dies" **Despite being a character who rarely dies, he has died in out numbers the amount of episode he survives. *Lumpy's deaths usually involve explosions, dismemberment, getting crushed, and animals. *Lumpy is the seventh character to die in the TV series, the seventh in the Internet series, and possibly the eighth in the shorts. *A huge majority of his kills are caused by vehicles (due to the fact that he's a distracted driver). *Lumpy has 24 posthumous kills. **The characters he killed are Giggles, Toothy (4 times), Petunia (twice), Nutty, Sniffles, Cub, Flaky (twice), The Mole (thrice), Russell (twice), Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and five generic tree friends. *Lumpy kills Cuddles and Giggles in the first irregular, internet, and TV episodes. *The only characters he hasn't killed by himself are Splendid and Cro-Marmot. *Lumpy is the only character to kill every other character on the show at least once. **He is also the only character to have killed Mr. Pickels (if one assumes that Mr. Pickels is not just an inanimate object). *Lumpy has killed Cuddles, Toothy, and The Mole at least once in every season. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 350 to 311. *Most of his injuries involve the removal of his appendages and falling from high distances. *Lumpy has the most Still Alive deaths. *So far, Lumpy is the only character to have survived multiple killing attempts from Fliqpy (in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and By The Seat Of Your Pants). *Lumpy is one of the two characters to be killed by every original character of the show at least once, the other character is Toothy. *In the internet and TV series, Lumpy occasionally gets killed by animals (Doggone It: dogs, Take a Hike: grizzly bear, Mime to Five: ducks, Letter Late than Never: turtle, From A to Zoo: baboon, a part of his death in Just Desert: vultures, and Pet Peeve: birds). **While it didn't kill him, he was also eaten by a snake in From A to Zoo. *Cuddles and Toothy are Lumpy's most frequent victims, he has been killed both of them 26 times. Giggles is second, being killed 18 times. *He is the first victim of Russell and Cub, and one of the first victims of Toothy and Nutty. He is also the first character to be killed by Lifty and Shifty as a duo. **He is also the first victim of Cro-Marmot in the TV series. *In most episodes he appears in, he is the last character to die. This happens in Havin' A Ball, Pitchin' Impossible, Treasure Those Idol Moments, It's a Snap, Rink Hijinks, The Way You Make Me Wheel, I Get a Trick Out of You, Keepin' it Reel, Kringle Feast (Debatable), Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out!, Letter Late than Never, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, We're Scrooged!, Happy New Year, and Pet Peeve **He has only been the first character to die in Milkin' It, Get Whale Soon, I've Got You Under My Skin, The Chokes on You, Breaking Wind, No Time Like the Present, and Just Be Claus. *He has appeared in most of the Halloween episodes and has only died twice. *He has the highest kill count of the main characters by far. In fact, he has more kills than Fliqpy and Pop combined, the next two characters who have the most kills, one of which is primarily famous for the fact that he tends to kill other characters. Splendid and Petunia in Breaking Wind may have more kills than Lumpy, but this is debatable. *The only characters to not kill Lumpy are Lammy, Mr. Pickels and Truffles. *Lumpy is one of the few characters with more than 100 kills. The others are Sniffles, The Mole, Pop and Fliqpy. *Just like Cuddles, Lumpy is a frequent victim to a lot of characters: Cub, The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, Sniffles, Nutty, Handy, and Disco Bear. *Despite Fliqpy having a reputation for killing others, Lumpy has actually killed more characters in a single episode (Class Act, where he played a part in killing every main character at the time) than Flippy (whose highest kill in a single episode is 12 major characters in Remains to be Seen). *All in all, Lumpy killed someone 52% of the time he appeared, and he has 1.5 kills for every appearance he made. *Lumpy dies more often in the TV series than the internet series. *Lumpy has been the sole survivor of 14 episodes and kringles total. This makes Lumpy the most common sole survivor. *He is the first character to injure and kill Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles. Superlatives *He and Giggles are the only main characters to interact with every other main character at least once. *He is usually seen with Handy and The Mole. This trio is described as "no hands, no eyes, no brain". *He is one of the three characters to do something religious in the show, he was a priest in Read 'em and Weep. The others are The Ants, who are seen praying, and Russell, who was praying for his life in Snow Place to Go. *He is one of three characters to not have a heart-shaped nose. The others are Sniffles and Mr. Pickels. *Lumpy is one of the the four characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies. The other three are Mime, Splendid, and Giggles. *Lumpy's antlers usually changes positions; much like Lammy's bow, Flippy's beret, Nutty's eye and candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, The Mole's mole, Handy's tools, Sniffles' pocket protector, and Cub's diaper pin. *Lumpy is one of the four blue main characters, the others being Petunia, Sniffles, and Splendid. *Lumpy is one of seven characters not to have the same kind of eyes as the other characters. The other six characters are Cub, Nutty, The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (from the TV series onwards), and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Petunia, Handy, Lammy, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy (Debatable), and Mime. *Lumpy is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of themselves or another character, the others are Cuddles (thrice), Giggles (four times, one time offscreen), Toothy, Petunia, Nutty (twice, one time offscreen), Pop (Offscreen), Cub, Flaky (twice, one time offscreen),The Mole (Offscreen), Russell (Offscreen), and both sides of Flippy (thrice). *Lumpy, Flaky, Handy, Mr. Pickels, and Russell are the only main characters without visible ears. *The only characters who are as tall as Lumpy are Giggles' Mom, The Tiger General, Sensei Orangutan, and The Dark Shadow Lord. *Lumpy is one of the characters who does not have buckteeth, along with Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, Fliqpy (Although he had buckteeth in his episode debut), and Mr. Pickels. *Lumpy is one of the few characters who have smoked. The others are Pop and Giggles. *Lumpy is one of the four characters who have a Blood Fest. The others are Giggles, Nutty, and Handy. *Lumpy, Giggles, and Cuddles (if you count the calendar) are the only characters who have had their posteriors exposed. *Lumpy is one of the few characters who have vomited, the others are Pop, Cub, Flaky, and Splendid. Giggles and Cuddles have been seen getting nauseous but have never actually barfed. *He is one of the few characters who have made Flippy flip out. The others are Cuddles, Nutty (twice), Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, Mime, and The Mole (twice). *Lumpy is one of the few characters who have worn Santa Claus attire. The others are Pop, Lifty, Splendid, Giggles, and Mime. Category:Character Trivia Category:Trivia